


Hey Big Guy

by Ironwoman18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwoman18/pseuds/Ironwoman18
Summary: A few years after the end of the Age of Ultron. Bruce and Natasha see each other and they have a conversation.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Hey Big Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Avengers and their characters belong to Marvel Studios y Marvel Comics. I just use them to play to be a writer.
> 
> Ok first of all this story is an AU and the events of Thor Ragnarok are not part of this story. This began a few years after Age of Ultron and it's set mostly at the beginning of Infinity War. This was written based on a trailer so most things in this are not accurate. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The space had been a great experience for the Doctor Bruce Banner.

He learned how to control the "other guy" and even he also learned how to communicate with others with words instead of using angry screams or words without connections.

After this huge experience Bruce came back to Earth with an important mission, inform about a big threat coming to the planet... Thanos.

Bruce was found by Doctor Stephen Strange and his... well he did not know what Wong was for him but must be someone important.

With Tony, the two doctors and Wong managed to give a good fight against Thanos but he overwhelmed them and stole the Time Stone from the Agamoto Eye.

After this they decided to go to Wakanda where they were preparing to defence the Earth and the last Infinity Stone.

Tony decided to stay in New York to plan some other things so he gave Banner the old codes for Veronica, so he could work on the Hulkbuster from Wakanda.

Their journey there was calm and right after T'Challa welcomed them, he led them to their work places.

Bruce was outside working on the Hulkbuster, he loved that machine even when it did not work to stop his other half.

He was thankful with Tony to let him have the codes and have access to the machine and control it.

He was concentrate working when he heard footsteps. When he turned to see who was there, his heart skipped a bit when he saw her, the woman that he left behind after the Sokovia fight. She looked different with her blonde and short hair.

"Doctor Banner" she said in a dry tone, making him nervous, but them she changed into a flirty smile with a little of innocence, that not even her mother could believe "be careful, you are drooling on your toy"

Bruce blushed and ran his hand on his mouth. Then he saw her and smile "its nice to see you Nat" he gave her a honest smile and the woman felt like melting inside. She adored him and missed him a lot.

"Where had you been?" She asked with curiosity.

"The space" he simple said.

"And... did you see other worlds or just you wandered from here to here?

He just laughed softly, a simple answer would be oversimplified the experience, he did so much out there that he would need hours to tell her.

"If you want to know, I can tell you with a cup of coffee" did he just invite her on a date? He thought surprised by his bold suggestions.

She smiled and she was also surprised by this, the space did a wonderful job on her shy Bruce Banner, the she said looking at him with her sexy smile "I would love to. When you finish there we can have that coffee" she winked and left him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Did you like it? If you did and want more, let me know and I will continue this with their date.
> 
> Read you later.


End file.
